


Seven

by Babylawyer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roommates, Sex Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: Prompt: OQ in the seven erogenous zones scene from Friends. Where Regina gives her clueless roommate Robin a little sex lesson.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 55





	Seven

This is it, he has hit rock bottom. He thought he had been sexually humiliated before, but it turned out to be nothing compared to what just happened.

He really thought he was hitting it off with Marian, they'd been on five good dates, tonight was supposed to be _the night_. But when he tried, she stopped him, said not yet, told him she needed more and directed he use his fingers on her first.

And he tried that, shoved his fingers inside her, thrusting hard and fast the way he thought she'd like, but she'd grimaced, stopping his hand and asking if he'd ever done this before. That in itself was humiliating, made moreso by the way she'd gasped an incredulous _really_ , after he assured her he had.

Then she'd suggested he go down and that feeling of defeated mortification increased. He'd been forced to admit that he'd never done that, and while he was more than willing to try, she suggested that they call it a night.

He could feel his cheeks stained red as he asked her not to go, asked her to give him another chance, but she'd shook her head and told him it was over.

Just like that.

And his roommate heard it all. His gorgeous, funny, sexy roommate who somehow makes her ladies scream and moan in ways he's never heard outside of pornography.

He's tried to study up, because he wants to be better, he just doesn't know how, and the videos he's watched seem to have misled him.

So when Regina asks sympathetically what happened, he flops down on the couch beside her and tells her the truth.

His embarrassment flares back up when she laughs and laughs, then comments, "Oh, _sweetheart_."

"I… just forget I said anything."

"Hey," she says as he tries to stand, but she reaches for his arm, pulling him back down. "Do you want some advice?"

God, yes, he thinks but opts for a less enthusiastic, "Yeah, that would be good."

"Alright, get the tequila," she commands, and he does as asked.

His hands shake as he cuts up the limes, suddenly nervous even though he has no right to be.

It's just she's so… and she's going to teach him, and he's going to have a hell of a time not picturing her doing all that she's describing, but he has to keep it together, he can't imagine she'd appreciate him popping a boner during his lesson.

When he gets back, she pours them both a shot and downs hers without waiting for him.

"You going to take that?" she asks, as he sits frozen.

He nods dumbly, then downs his shot, reaching for the lime she didn't take to cleanse his mouth of the unpleasant taste.

"Okay so," she starts, "actually, no. First, you have to ask for it."

"What?"

"If you want my help, you have to ask for it. Beg me for my assistance."

Why is that so hot? Why is everything she does so hot? Living with her is torture sometimes because she's so incredibly sexy. He hadn't known what he was getting himself into when he replied to her ad, was just thrilled to find a decent apartment close to their school that wouldn't cost him an arm and leg.

If she wants him to beg that he can do. "Look, please, you _have_ to help me! I'm drowning here. I have no idea what I'm doing. I know where everything goes, it's always nice, for me. But I don't just want nice, you have to teach me what makes it go from nice to 'My God! Somebody's killing her in there!'. And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about because I've heard the noises that come out of your room."

Regina smirks at that. "That will do. Okay, I'm gonna show you something a lot of guys don't know." She looks around frowning, "Do we have paper?"

He shakes his head.

"I guess I am really am _showing_ you. But I think I'm going to need another shot first though."

She pours him one, too, which he takes with her this time, then waits for her to speak again. She tucks her legs under, pulling them onto the couch and sitting on her hip as she turns more fully toward him.

"Okay, so… Everybody knows the basic erogenous zones. You got one, two, three, four, five, six, and seven!"

He's a bigger idiot than he realizes because he gasps, "There are seven?!"

"Oh, _Robin_. Okay, which ones do you know?"

God, he might need another shot to get through this. "Well, uh, there's the neck, and uh, the, the breasts and…"

"And?"

"The vagina."

She eyes him, "Is that all you have?"

He tries to think, but he's afraid to voice the other things he's thinking because what if he's wrong?

"Okay, well. There's also the lips, ears, inner thighs, and the clit."

He did know some of those, though the ear thing surprises him, and he'd never really thought about the inner thighs before. No wonder he's so bad at sex.

She looks at him, and when she sees he's giving her his rapt attention, she continues. "Now, most guys will hit one, two, three—lips, neck and boobs, then go right to seven, which I trust you don't need spelled out, and set up camp."

He stutters out, "That-that's bad?" without really thinking about it. Obviously, it is. He's just been told how awful he is in the sack, he clearly knows nothing.

"Well if you go to Disneyland, you don't spend the whole day on the Matterhorn."

"Well you might if it were anything like seven," he quips, then curses himself because what is he doing? He needs this, he cannot mess this up.

She just shakes her head at him. "The important thing is to take your time, you want to hit them all, and you mix them up."

He goes serious then, really trying to understand, and get as much as he can from this. It's not every day a gorgeous and talented woman offers to teach you the art of female pleasure.

He asks her, "How so?"

"You could start out with a little one," her fingers trail over her lips, "a two," they move to her neck, "a one-two-three, three, five," her hand continues to trail over where she mentions and he has to be careful not to stare too much when it moves her ample cleavage as she says, "a four, a three-two, two, a two-four-six, two, two, four-seven, five-seven, six-seven, seven."

She grins saucily, her hands no longer roaming her body in that criminal way, "Then keep up on the six and seven, seven, seven," her volume increasing which each one, "seven-seven-seven-seven-seven-seven-seven-seven-seven-seven-seven," until she merely mouths the last one, her head thrown back in a stunning impression of orgasm that has his mouth drying, breath picking up, and oh no, pants tightening.

He shifts, trying to conceal what is becoming obvious, but all that does is draw her gaze down.

She looks back up at him, eyebrows quirking as he flushes yet again.

"Sorry, I, uh—"

"It's okay," she whispers, her tongue peeking out between her lips for a second before flicking back in, and now all he can think about is her tongue doing all that she mentioned, and it's not helping the situation.

She looks him up and down, then asks far too innocently, "Do you want to continue your lesson?"

He nods dumbly as she remarks, "You know what they say about tequila, don't you?"

The room seems to shoot up in temperature, and suddenly his palms are sweaty. She can't mean what he thinks she does, can she?

She leans over, looking downright predatory as she asks, "Are you scared, Robin?"

He swallows hard, thinking yes, but not wanting her to know that, so instead he says, "No, I want to learn. Teach me, please."

"Kiss me," she says, and he aims for her lips but she puts her finger over them, waggling it when he stops. "Not there."

He's confused, "Where then?"

She cocks a brow, "Show me what you learned."

With that, he leans in toward her left ear, kissing up her jaw until he reaches it, then he stops, unsure of what to do.

Her voice has gone a little breathier as she tells him, "Just play around there, you have to get to know a new partner, have to take the time to get to know them and their spots. I'll let you know what works."

So he does. He plants a kiss just behind her ear, hears her sharp exhale so he sucks gently at that spot, making her moan softly and praises him, "If you pick everything up this easily, this will be a piece of cake."

"I will endeavour to do just that, Milady."

She chuckles at the endearment, her hand fisting in his hair and pulling him up so she can look him in the eye as she teases, "Milady… Are we in the 1800s?"

"Well, love didn't seem appropriate so…"

"You really are something else, Robin Locksley," she mutters, then pulls him in for a kiss.

It's a bit awkward, their first kiss, he wasn't quite expecting it, was about to say something in response, so she catches him with his mouth half open. They make it work, after a second, and soon he's opening his mouth intentionally, drawing her tongue into his mouth and moaning softly when she bites at his lower lip.

She pulls away and whispers, "You are quite a good kisser," and he feels pride swell, at least he can do something right.

"As are you," he breathes, then laughs when her response is a confident _I know._

"What now?" he asks, unsure of where this is all going, hoping she means to take him to bed.

"Why don't you show me what I'm working with? Then we can go from there."

That's logical, but he feels the nerves skitter as she waits for him. Unsure of himself, he grabs her for another kiss, hoping it will calm his racing heart, finding instead it just adds to the unsteady thrum.

She really is a great kisser, her lips soft against him, her kisses firm, but not too firm, her lips moving against him in a way that sends blood rushing down to his cock.

He wants her, wants this. Wants to learn, desperately, but that is starting to get lost in the haze of lust.

She has a fine rack, he knows that, and he goes to take off her shirt to see it better, but she stops him.

"Where's the fire? Remember what I said about taking your time."

Right, right, don't get ahead of himself. It doesn't matter that he's hard and ready, she is not, and he needs to get her there, that's what this is for, it's the only reason he's getting to kiss her, to touch her. To do things he's fantasized about far too many times.

He nods, and kisses her again, does nothing but make out headily for several minutes, while his hands trace her curves. She shifts again, giving him better access to her body as he moves more onto the couch.

By the time she directs his head down to her neck, he's already aching with need, but he puts it aside, focuses on her, on the supple skin she's baring to him. He nips, and licks, and sucks, paying attention to every gasp, every press of her hand in his hair. He's never been this aware of a partner before, too focused on what he was feeling, and he was missing out. There's a pleasure in learning what he can do, in how to draw out a gasp, how to turn it into a low moan.

He spends several minutes lavishing her neck and jaw with kisses, exploring all of her exposed skin, before he grabs for her shirt again.

This time he is granted permission, and his breath whooshes out as he takes her in in just her bra.

It's nothing he hasn't seen before, she walks around their place half dressed when it's hot out and drives him mad, but this is different, and he might get to see even more of her.

He tests his luck, fiddling with the clasp of her bra, and she nods, so he works on it.

He hates bras, they never come off easily, he always makes a fool of himself with those evil little hooks that never seem to come out. He's seen women pop their bra off quickly and as far as he's concerned, it's magic, because it always takes him several tries before he even gets one clasp undone.

Once he succeeds, he takes a second to stare at her pert, dark nipples before descending.

He doesn't make it too far though, barely has his mouth over her nipple when she stops him.

She pushes him into the cushions, lets him readjust and crawls onto his lap.

Never in a million years did he think this would happen, but here is his roommate half naked, straddling him and teaching him about sex. He half wonders if he's dreaming, because this can't be real.

She draws his eyes up from her chest to her eyes, and smiles before speaking, "Anticipation is your friend. Don't go right for it, build up to it." She takes his hand in hers and rubs it against her collarbone— "start here," —down her chest to a cute little freckle just above the curve of her breast— "go here, then here," —she slowly trails their fingers down her breast, around the darker area, never touching the nipple, "And only then, do you go here."

Fuck, that was hot, watching her lead their hands, it was… wow. He wants her to do that again, wants her to touch herself like that, wants her to guide his hands inside her the right way so he can bring her to heights of pleasure he'd only dreamed of bestowing on someone else.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks in this tone that just drips sex. How does she do that?

He always wants to say things during, wants to tell his partners how damn good they feel, but he sounds like a colossal idiot during, so he always holds his tongue.

But she asked so he voices it, tells her that he wants her to show him how to touch her, and she grins as she tells him, "In time. But first, you have somewhere else to attend to."

Oh yes, he does. He's more than happy to do as asked, starts a path down her body with his lips, following the route she marked, but veering off so he goes down the centre, kissing the space between her cleavage, then under her breast. His one arm comes under her ass, hoisting her up so he has better access. He runs the fingers of his free hand along her right breast as he kisses up the left, avoiding her nipples, and switching sides.

When he's done both, he starts to circle in slowly, something she seems to enjoy if the way her breath deepens is any indication.

When he finally makes it onto her darkened skin, his tongue as close as it can be without touching, she throws her head back and moans, breathing in sharply, then praising, "You learn fast."

He teases, "I have a good teacher," as he moves away from where she wants him and back over to the other side.

"Now, suck," she breathes and he does as asked, finally takes her nipple between his lips and pulls gently.

"Mmm, that's a good pressure to start with, but, mmm, go harder."

He's not sure how much harder so he only goes a little more firm, but then there are hands on his head, nails digging in.

He pops his head up to ask, "What?" before returning to his task.

"I said I need it harder. You'll know when it's right."

It takes a moment, he tries a few different intensities before she cries out, "Yes, like that," and makes him feel like a million bucks.

It's erotic, experiencing her light up, knowing that it's him that's doing this for her. He's so turned on, but the urgency of it has waned. He wants to see to her, wants to bring her up and watch her spill over—his needs can wait.

He keeps at it until her breath goes shaky and she says, "Okay, I think you are ready to move on."

He gulps nervously as she gets off of his lap and shimmies out of her shorts, taking her underwear off with them.

She grins saucily, "Shall we make your fantasy come to life?"

He nods vigorously, and she snickers, "Not quite yet."

His face falls, but he hangs onto that yet.

"Kiss my thighs, then we'll continue the lesson."

She sits herself down beside him, her legs open in a nice vee, and throws a pillow onto the floor between her legs that's clearly for him. Her legs are absolutely incredible, he's admired them many times, but as he shifts down onto the floor and sets his knees on the pillow, he gets the hottest view of them he's ever seen.

She's wet, he can see it, and that has never happened before.

He wants to make her wetter, wants to make her gush and squirt, soak the couch with her release. Or maybe that's just a porn thing too, he should ask her, but after. He doesn't need to embarrass himself yet again.

He kisses all the way up, then takes a chance on licking the hinge of her hip and gets a moaned, "Oh god, _yes_ ," in response.

This is easier than he thought it would be. Taking his time, that's something he can do easily. He had no idea how much of a difference that could make. For a long time, he thought jumping into the action was the best way to go about it, but he sees now how wrong that was.

"Teach me what to do," he breathes as he nips at her thigh, making her yelp.

"Okay, consistency is key. If you get into something that's working, you change nothing, you hear me? Don't change it up to make it better. I can't count the amount of times I've lost the edge because people couldn't just stick to one thing."

Okay, consistency, one thing, he can do that, except, "How do I know if it's working, though?"

"Oh, you'll know. If she starts to tighten up and thrash or if she tells you she's close. There are always signs, you just have to watch for them."

He can do that, he thinks.

"If you are going to get a woman off, the clit is where you want to go, but it's not some magic button, don't go straight there, keep in mind what I said about anticipation."

There's a stupid question on his tongue, but this is his only chance to ask, and he's already embarrassed himself in front of her, "Shouldn't I, uh, be hitting seven?"

He feels like a moron as soon as the words leave his tongue.

"Most women won't come from that alone. Porn lies, penetration is not the be all and end all of orgasm, at all."

Well, that's… okay, then.

 _Thank god_ for this lesson.

She grabs his hand then, trails it up her thigh, and he watches as it jumps under the soft touch of their fingers.

"Okay, now, slow circles," she says, gasping as they rub over her clit in slow spirals. "Good, yeah, like that."

He focuses on changing nothing, on doing as she said even when she takes her hand away.

"Now firmer."

"Like this?" he asks, and she moans a heady _yeah_ that has his cock throbbing.

Christ alive, she's so fucking hot, especially like this.

He keeps rubbing, listening to her whimpered directions and the way she grows louder and more frantic until she's gasping, "Don't stop. Whatever you do, _do not_ stop."

It takes another minute, but then she's coming, crying out wordlessly, and twitching under the onslaught of sensation.

He watches how her face scrunches in pleasure, how it levels out and she sags before stilling his hand.

Holy fuck, he did it. It was mostly her, there is no way he could have done that on his own, but still he feels an inordinate sense of pride.

She flops back onto the couch for a second. Praising him for being a quick study, she rises, and _oh fuc_ k, this is it.

He's been waiting so long, he hopes she won't draw out the rest. He wants to be inside her so damn badly, he aches for it. His need ratcheted up from seeing her orgasm. He's wanted this for so long, since that first day he met her, and now it's happening.

She gathers her clothes and makes her way to her room, and when he makes his way to follow her she tsks, leaving him gaping.

"I… what?"

She stops in the doorway, still fully naked and asks him, "How many times have you gotten off and let your partner go without?"

When he doesn't answer she just smirks, "Now you know how it feels," and shuts her door. Leaving him all alone with his raging erection.

Karma's a bitch.


End file.
